


Alpine, a Partner

by UisceOneLove



Series: STB Bingo Fills 2021 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpine - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Amused Steve Rogers, Bucky Gets A Cat, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is not Good With Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Tony drops a cat in Bucky's lap.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, pre-James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: STB Bingo Fills 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190087
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	Alpine, a Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to solely be WinterIron and go a completely different way. Still works, still like the cute moments. 
> 
> STB Bingo, Square: "Pets"

Bucky was sitting on the Avenger's couch watching another one of the many baking shows Sam and Clint liked when something was unceremoniously dropped in his lap.

Staring up at him was a white cat with icy-blue eyes, looking plenty affronted for the both of them.

"What...is this?" he asked, confusion leaving a lilt in his voice when Bucky looked up.

Tony stood there, hands in his pockets, and shrugged. "It's a cat, Barnes. You're telling me you don't know what a cat is?"

Bucky didn't respond, leveling him with a flat look until the supposed genius gave in to his constant desire to talk.

"Look. You're melancholy stinks up the place whenever Steve leaves so I'm doing something about it. Meet your new best friend. Congrats."

The cat, having moved on from the previous insult, was now sniffing Bucky tentatively. He didn't move, afraid of scaring it off.

"What's its name?" he asked, not looking away from the feline. 

"That's for you to decide," Tony replied as he waltzed out. 

As soon as the cat decided Bucky was a good enough companion, it curled right up in his lap and blinked up at him. He testingly ran his fingers against its head, startled when it started purring. 

Steve was always the one who took in strays back home, so this development was brand new.

"JARVIS?" Bucky said out loud.

"Yes, Master Barnes?"

"Can you look up the closest pet store?"

"Certainly."

\---

The cat's been dubbed Alpine, after the hazy memories of snowy mountains that still crept up on Bucky in his dreams.

"She's cute," Steve said over the computer screen, smiling that adorable smile he gets when he sees any kind of fluffy animal. "Stark was the one who got her for you? Really?" 

"Yep." Bucky's only had her for a few days but he already couldn't go anywhere without her. Alpine followed him wherever he went, there to nuzzle against his calf for affection or but their faces against each other when she thought he was too pensive. 

It was almost freaky how intuitive an animal could be. 

"Well you know what they say, Buck," Steve replied with a glint in his eye that was never good, "a pretty guy gives you a present like that, he must really like you."

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're such a punk."

"Doesn't mean I'm lying."

"How long's the mission?" Bucky diverted, Alpine rubbing her face against his metal fingers and trying to chew on them.

Steve arched a brow at him but didn't push. Because he was a good guy like that, even when they liked to tease one another. "We hit the last base in the morning. I'll try to make it quick."

"Just don't get shot while I'm not there to have your back."

"You know me," Steve replied, "I'm always cautious."

"Bullshit," Bucky said instantly, breaking into a smile when Steve curled over laughing. "You're as reckless as they some, Steve."

"Sam's here. He's good at looking out for me, too."

"He's getting his wings tossed in the pool if he doesn't."

Steve choked back another laugh. "I'll let him know." The blond's eyes fell to Alpine, who moved on to lying sprawled in Bucky's lap while she chewed on his shirt. "She better look out for you for me, too." 

Bucky didn't think that would be a problem. "Do you really think Stark likes me?" he asked.

"Yeah, Buck," Steve answered, "I really do."

\---

"Cats are not allowed in my lab," Tony declared as soon as Bucky stepped inside, not looking up from the Iron Man suit he was upgrading.

"She goes where I go," Bucky shrugged, scratching her chin from where Alpine was tucked against his chest, zipped up snugly thanks to his jacket. 

Tony stopped what he was doing and watched Bucky hop into the usual chair for his arm diagnostics. "So you two have worked out, then?" he asked as Bucky unzipped his jacket carefully so that Alpine could right herself first.

Bucky nodded. "She's a pretty good pal. Thank you, Tony."

The inventor just shrugged and came over, pulling up a stool to sit on. "As long as you aren't moping anymore, I've done my duty for the team." 

"Is this how the old playboy does it now?" Bucky asked. "Pet cats and arm upgrades?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, urging with a waving hand for Bucky to get the jacket out of the way. 

Bucky removed the clothing and set it aside, setting his metal arm on the rest for Tony to have a clear path. "I'm a simple guy, you know. All you have to do is ask me out on a date."

Tony laughed in surprise. "What would Rogers have to say about that?"   


"He's encouraging it," Bucky shrugged his human shoulder.

Tony paused, hands hovering over the metal arm. "He is?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Aren't  _ you two _ the ones dating?"

Alpine crawled across Bucky's lap to perch herself on his arm, meowing at Tony suspiciously. Tony reared back, brown eyes narrowing as he cautiously held his hand out. 

"I know we're considered old-fashioned because of our time, Tony, but not all of us were following the ways of the straight and monogamous."

Tony's shocked gaze went from the cat arching into his hand to the supersoldier she belonged to. "You--"

"We both do find you pretty, Stark," Bucky grinned, winking. "We were just waiting for you to catch up. One cat's enough for the first move, by the way. I don't need Stevie filling up our floor with a bunch of strays again."

"I don't...this is happening?" Tony responded, looking as if he was shortcircuiting. 

"Yeah, this is happening." Bucky grabbed Tony's shirt with his human hand and pulled him into a kiss, Alpine protesting between them as the encroachment of her bubble. 

"I'm kissing Bucky Barnes," Tony said into the kiss, "and I'm being told he and Captain America want me in a thruple." 

Bucky kissed him again before pulling away with a smirk. "I guess your dreams do come true."

Alpine meowed again, loud and unhappy.

Bucky released Tony's shirt and sat back as he ran soothing pets along her spine.

"Now look over my arm so we can go get some ice cream or somethin. I expect to be spoiled, Stark."

Tony sat there, looking at him in disbelief. He let out a helpless laugh before he ran the protocols that unsealed Bucky's arm.

"Barnes, I'll give you whatever you want." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
